Coping With Reality
by KainUltima
Summary: The Sasuke Retrieval mission went horribly wrong.  The sound four have used a strange technique and sent everyone to a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Coping with Reality  
**  
A Naruto & Negima crossover challenge fanfic

Yo! Ultima-kun here with a new fic. I've been taking it pretty easy these past couple years, reading my fill of fanfiction. However, nothing had the right touch. Every one of the fics bothered me in one way or another.

Finally, another author issued a challenge to write a fanfic that didn't have a few of these issues in them. I accepted. I hope you all enjoy this because I'm giving my all to write this. Thanks for reading, now I give you the first chapter to "Coping with Reality".

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Negima or any other source I may use.  
**_  
**Chapter 1: A challenger appears!**

Tsunade was in her office doing paperwork when suddenly, the double doors were pushed open and slammed against the wall, creating a loud bang that made the Hokage slightly jump in her seat and look up in surprise.

"Lady Tsunade! Sasuke has left the village!" one Sakura Haruno yelled in despair as she ran up to the Hokages desk with tears in her eyes. She had only just woken up from getting knocked out by the Uchiha minutes prior. "What!" Tsunade yelled as she stood up, her shock and anger being evidant on her face.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru, a chuunin with his hair tied into a pineapple ponytail. "Troublesome….HEY NARUTO!" Shikamaru called out again, only louder this time and started banging on the door. Suddenly, there was a clicking noise as a lock was unlocked and the door opened. "Huh? Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he fully opened the door, expecting the chuunin to enter his apartment. Shikamaru did not though.

"Bad news. Sasuke has left the village." Shikamaru said in his regular bored tone. "WHAT? WHY?" Naruto shouted in disbelief. "No clue. I'm getting a squad together to go save him. Are you in?"

"Of course I'm in!" Naruto said as he locked his door behind him and followed after the chuunin. They suddenly stopped at Chouji's house where Shikamaru promptly sat down and took out a bag of potato chips. "Join in if you want." Shikamaru said and started eating quickly.

Naruto was confused why Shikamaru was sitting here when Sasuke had defected when suddenly, the last chip was in the bag. Shikamaru held up the chip and was getting ready to bite into it when suddenly a blur, faster than either could see zoomed passed them and the chip was gone from Shikamaru's hand.

"The last potato chip is mine!" Chouji yelled triumphantly before gulping down the lone chip. "Now that you're here, we're going on a mission to get Sasuke. You in?" Shikamaru asked. "You don't need to ask me twice." Chouji said before he ran back inside and put on some decent clothing, seeing as he ran outside in his boxers and a shirt.

The trio eventually went to the Hyuuga estate where they asked the guards for Neji. "He's in the back, training with his squad." One of the guards had said. With a nod and a thanks, the three went to the back of the mansion where they found Neji, Tenten and Lee (Who had snuck out of the hospital.) training.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as they came into view. Neji was the first to answer though. "We tried to convince him to return to the hospital, but we agreed he could stay so long as he didn't do anything too extreme." The Hyuuga explained.

"However, he shouldn't even be doing any training whatsoever!" Tenten stated as she looked over at their teammate, who was looking sheepish. "Whatever. Look, Sasuke Uchiha has defected. I'm setting a team together to go after him by the Hokage's orders."

Tenten and Neji looked at each other before nodding. "We're in." Lee stepped forward. "I'm coming too!" he declared loudly. "No Lee! You're in no shape to go on a mission, let alone even be training!" Tenten said.

"Agreed. You should stay back and rest." Neji stated as he folded his arms and closed his eyes, signifying that he was finished with the argument. "But I am ready to go! My youthful spirit is burning hotter than ever! I promise I will not do anything drastic and only offer support!" Lee had shouted out as he clenched his fist and his eyes burned with intensity.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "So troublesome. So long as you don't do anything reckless I don't mind. But only jump in if you absolutely have to." Shikamaru ordered. Tenten looked dumbfounded and unsure. Neji just "Hmph"ed and Lee gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Now let's get going. We're wasting time standing around." Shikamaru said as he turned and leapt off, the others following after. The group shortly arrived at the Inuzuka compound and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Hang on." Kiba's voice rang out from inside before he suddenly opened the door. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, surprised at the number of people here. "Sasuke left the village. We're going after him." Shikamaru said. Kiba's eyes widened before he suddenly slammed the door shut.

Shikamaru pulled his face back a bit when the door slammed shut. "Guess he doesn't care…" Tenten said, only for the door to open and Kiba was in his hoodie and he had Akamaru with him. "I stand corrected."

With that, the group took off to the main gate. "Alright, Kiba will be in front doing the tracking. Neji will follow him and keep a lookout with his Byakugan with Tenten right behind him. Naruto will be in the center, followed by Lee and Chouji and I will bring up the rear." Shikamaru explained their formation to them and everyone gave a nod, showing that they understood.

With that, the group took off towards the forest, but suddenly they were stopped by a certain toad hermit. "Hey, hey…where's the fire?" Jiraiya asked. "I was just on my way out of town. Where are you all headed?" the toad sage questioned as he gave the group a small smile. "Pervy sage! Sasuke's left the village!" Naruto said.

Jiraiya's face turned serious for a minute. "The Uchiha? He must be going to Orochimaru." Jiraiya said, his frown deepening. "Orochimaru? Why?" Shikamaru asked aloud, somewhat confused as to why Sasuke would join the snake sennin. "I'm coming with you guys. I'll explain along the way." Jiraiya said, and with that they took off after Sasuke.

Jiraiya then explained how the curse seal works and how Orochimaru most likely wanted Sasuke for the Sharingan and had plans on taking over his body.

The entire group was appalled at the sound of it and only helped to make them move quicker. Jiraiya was coming along for two reasons. Reason one was because of the seal. Jiraiya wanted a good look at it so he could learn more and possibly do something about it. The second reason was, if his ex-teammate is involved, he didn't want a group of genin being stuck alone fighting the sennin.

Suddenly, Neji's eyes widened. "I've found five chakra signatures up ahead in a clearing." He stated, his Byakugan had been active for some time while Kiba and Akamaru had been tracking Sasuke by smell.

The group stopped a short distance away and slowly crept in towards the group. There were four of ninja sitting in the clearing with a barrel in the center. "Somethings wrong here…" Jiraiya whispered to himself. Suddenly, the group jumped out from their hiding spot and had the four ninja and the barrel surrounded.

"Now we've got you!" Naruto shouted as everyone got ready to fight, however, the four ninja weren't moving and Jiraiya slowly walked into the clearing. "Wait a second…" he said, walking up to one of the ninja. He was about to grab one of them when suddenly, the one he was closest to fell over to reveal a straw dummy.

"They tricked us!" Shikamaru shouted, turning around to see if they were going to get attacked. "Correct." A voice said from the shadows, when suddenly the barrel began to glow and a blue light shot out from it and covered the entire area. The light was giving out enough to see through the darkness of the wooded area and the four ninja were around the group, their hands held in a seal.

"Lord Orochimaru only told us to use this technique if we were heavily outclassed. With Jiraiya the toad sage here, I'd say that's reason enough." One of the four ninja said, he had blue hair and pale skin. "The unforunate part though is we're all going to be hit with it, including Sasuke." The tall guy with the orange hair said.

"We hope Lord Orochimaru understands. Under different circumstances, we wouldn't have resorted to this." The blue haired boy said again. Suddenly the light began to glow brighter, nearly blinding anyone who was looking.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Naruto shouted out, his voice suddenly sounding distant. "Forbidden technique, plane banishment jutsu!" the four cried out. Suddenly the light seemed to explode and to the ninja caught in the blast, all they saw was white. To those outside the blast, it was like a massive monstrous scream was heard as a giant beam of light flew off into the sky.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

"Kit" a voice said. Naruto's eyes fluttered and he let out a small groan. "Kit." The voice repeated. Naruto slowly opened his fully and sat up quickly. "What the? What happened? Where am I?" he asked as he looked around quickly.

"Forgot about me so soon?" the figure of the Kyuubi said as its eyes narrowed. "Not that! I mean what happened to my body! What about everyone else?" he asked frantically.

"The technique that those four did was extremely dangerous. I doubt they realized it, but they ripped open a way to another dimension and the lot of you got sucked into it. Right now, you're all unconscious in some new world." The giant fox explained calmly as its tails swished about behind it.

"What? Dimension? " Naruto asked. The demon fox however, simply closed its eyes. "I'm not going to explain it to you. But right now you all need to wake up. You're in an alien world, there's no telling what dangers await you." The fox said, and with that, it let out a roar and Naruto felt himself getting pushed before he suddenly regained consciousness.

**-?-**

Naruto suddenly sat up with a gasp and quickly looked around. Trees, that's all he could see around him. He slowly stood up and gave a sigh of relief. Everyone was here, but they were unconscious still yet. "You need to get them out of here, quickly." The Kyuubi's voice rang in Naruto's head suddenly.

With a nod, Naruto quickly formed a hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he said and with a poof of smoke, there were suddenly fourteen clones standing with him. "Each of you, pick someone up and one of you grab the barrel Sasuke is in. We gotta move!" he said. The group quickly went to work and with a quick glance to make sure everyone was accounted for, they took off in some random direction in the woods.

After five minutes of running, everyone started to groan and come to. The small group halted and placed everyone down to let them get their bearings. "What just happened?" Chouji asked as he stood up.

"Apparently, we're in some other world." Naruto said as his clones helped a few of them stand up. "Another world? How do you know that?" Kiba asked as he quickly checked over Akamaru. "He's right. This area is completely different from where we were in the woods." Jiraiya cut in as he took a look around.

"Wait, another world?" the six armed ninja asked aloud. "I thought that move was going to kill us all." He stated. "Wait…you four would willingly kill yourselves for Orochimaru?" Kiba asked, quite shocked at what he was hearing.

"Of course they would, they're under the influence of his curse seal." Jiraiya explained as he turned and looked at them. "However, I can probably stop the seals influence if I can get a look at it." He said. Without a word, the four were getting ready to dash away before Lee suddenly appeared by the barrel that held Sasuke so they couldn't take it.

The four instead, bolted off in another direction once they saw that they weren't going to be able to take back Sasuke…right now anyways.

"Let them go." Jiraiya said as he held his arm out, since he knew Naruto and a couple others were getting ready to give chase. "We got Sasuke back. Our top priority right now is figuring out where we are." He stated.

"He's right. With no knowledge of this area, we don't even know if there are enemies that will kill us on sight." Shikamaru stated. "I say we send two people to scout the area while we hold out here. If you find anything, come back. If you are found and attacked, try to give us some kind of warning." Shikamaru said.

With a nod, the group quickly decided that Neji and Tenten would go out and scout while the everyone else stayed. They kept Kiba in case someone tried to sneak up on them. The two shinobi were quickly leaping tree to tree heading in one direction with Neji keeping his Byakugan activated.

"Up ahead, I see a lot of people. It appears to be a town." Neji informed Tenten who only nodded. Getting closer, the two saw that indeed, it was a town. However, the fact that there were no ninja to be seen was making Neji nervous. "This place is not guarded or patrolled at all by any ninja or any guards of some kind that I can see. Inf act, everyone in this town has little to no chakra in them at all." He said.

The two quickly turned and reported back to their friends and told them what they had seen. "Their clothes are odd, everything in the area is different and…" at this Neji stopped and now noticed the unconscious Uchiha laying on the ground.

"What happened to him?" Tenten asked. "He emerged from the barrel covered in dark chakra. I quickly knocked him out and sealed up his curse seal." Jiraiya explained. "Anyways…there appear to be no ninja in the area. I suggest we find a hotel or something and keep a low profile." Neji said. With a nod, the group picked up the knocked out Sasuke and proceeded into town.

Will the group find out where they are? Will they suffer culture shock? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Coping with Reality**

A Naruto & Negima crossover challenge fanfic

Yo! Ultima-kun here with the second chapter to Coping with Reality. I recently came down with a flu and what with all the Christmas preparations, I had little time to even sit down and write lately. Also, thanks for the reviews!

Anyways, onto some important matters at hand. Apparently my page breaks aren't showing up on when I upload the story, even when I manually go in and edit the chapter myself, it still does not show up, and a lot of my paragraphs have been shrunk down.

I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't like it. I'm going to try something else out to see if that will work instead. Also, in case you didn't realize, the chapter name may not always make sense or have anything to do with the chapter at all. It's just what I felt like naming it. Anyways, I've rambled enough. On with the fic.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Negima or any other source I may use.**

**Chapter 2: This is a sneaking mission.**

As the group made their way to town, they stopped a short distance outside of it and watched the people. "We're going to stick out like a sore thumb." Chouji stated, as he compared their choice clothing to the people that were in the area.

"True." Shikamaru replied as he watched someone walk by with some strange device in his hand. "Not to mention all the things here we may not understand. Like, their language for example." He said, trying to figure out what it was that the man had ahold of.

"I think they speak the same language as us. I heard a few of them talking and it didn't sound any different." Kiba answered. "Alright…everyone transform your clothing into whatever you see the people walking by in." Jiraiya said as he took a quick glance around.

A chorus of "Transform!" was heard before a puff of smoke suddenly clouded the area. When said smoke vanished, they were all wearing some casual clothes that they had each copied off of someone, Jiraiya however, had transformed Sasuke into a sack because it would have looked odd to walk through town with an unconscious boy over his shoulders.

As the group slowly made their way through town, checking to see what each building had to offer and getting a lay of the area, it was surprisingly Naruto who had found out something. "Hey guys, I just noticed something. I was watching this guy buy some food back there and he pulled out some cash." He said.

"Well duh, of course he would." Kiba stated. "Well I know that but I mean…it didn't look like our money." Naruto added. "Oh, you should have said that first." Kiba finished. "Well that's no good." Jiraiya said as he came to a stop. "If their currency is different than ours, we can't get a hotel." The sennin stated, some annoyance on his face.

"Guess we're going to have to do some work." Tenten said with a reluctant sigh. "So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "Each of you go out and look for work." Jiraiya said as he readjusted Sasuke and began to walk off. "What about you?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to go check some things out." The toad hermit answered before he vanished into the crowd.

"Yeah right. I bet he's going to go peep on some women." Naruto mumbled. The group let out a small sigh before going their separate ways. Naruto kept walking, not sure where he was heading exactly when he noticed that off in the distance, quite a ways away still yet, mind you, but still visible, was this humongous tree. "Whoa! That's gotta be bigger than the ones back home!" he said before taking off in a mad dash towards the tree.

**-The World Tree-**

Naruto arrived at the world tree within minutes and stared in awe at the size of the tree. "I was right." He muttered as he stepped closer, almost touching the tree. Right as he was about to jump up to the first branch to climb it, he heard something behind him.

"Well, hello there. I take it this is your first time seeing the world tree?" a voice asked, causing Naruto to turn around and see who had addressed him. It was some man wearing a suit, holding a cigarette. He had on glasses, his hair was somewhat gray and he had a calm, but amused expression on his face.

"Um yeah. It's way bigger than the trees back at my home." Naruto said friendly but remaining cautious. "Most people new to this area are usually drawn in by the tree." The man said as he walked closer then stopped a few feet from Naruto.

"There are a lot of rumors that surround this tree. Some of them true, some of them not yet known." The man said as he got a faraway look in his eyes. "Wow. What kind of rumors?" Naruto asked, completely enthralled by the idea of a tree having rumors.

"Ah, that's for another time." The man replied. "By the way, my name is Takamichi Takahata." He replied, stepping forward a bit and extending his hand. Naruto shook his hand in return. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Well Naruto, it was nice to meet you." Takamichi said as he took a small drag of his cigarette before pulling out a small case, flipped open the top and dropped the cigarette inside before closing it and putting it back in his pocket.

"However, I have to return to work and I must ask that you leave quickly. This is a girls school after all and you are on the grounds at the moment." He stated, causing Naruto to suddenly gape. "THIS ENTIRE AREA IS A SCHOOL? FOR GIRLS?" he shouted in shock.

Takamichi was not expecting a reaction like that. "Um…yes. This is Mahora Academy. This massive plot of land is owned by the school and everything is run by our leader." He explained. "That's so cool!" Naruto said as he was now taking a moment to look around at everything around him.

"It is a lot to take in." the older man said with a small chuckle. Suddenly, Naruto's mind clicked. "Oh man! I completely forgot! I have to go find a job!" he said, suddenly starting to panic before taking off quickly. "See you later Takahata!" Naruto yelled as he zoomed off back into town, surprising the older man at the speed of the boy. "Whoa…he can move!" Takahata mused before he started to walk back to the school.

**-Back with the group.-**

"You start in two days! See you then!" a voice called out from a sushi restaurant as Chouji and Shikamaru walked out of the building. They had wandered around and finally found a shop that was hiring, so the both of them went inside and applied. The two of them had gotten the job and were now going to wander a bit and scope out the area.

"Hey Shikamaru." Chouji suddenly said. "What?" the lazy ninja replied back. "I don't know if you've noticed but…there's a LOT of girls here, and I don't mean that in a bad way or anything but…seriously." The Akamichi stated as they were walking around. "You're right…I wonder what's up?" Shikamaru asked as he now noticed that there were indeed a large amount of girls in the area.

Thinking no further on it, the two continued to walk until they finally found Neji, Tenten and Lee. "How'd it go?" Shikamaru asked as they got closer. "Better than expected. We've all found jobs already." Tenten said excitedly. Neji however, did not look excited. "I'm a massage therapist. Lee is working at some clothing store and Tenten got some job at a cooking stand." He said.

"Neji. The stand was named Chao Bao Zi." Lee stated. "And it is not just some clothing store, it is called Staceys." Neji simply closed his eyes. "Regardless. We should go find master Jiraiya. I also suggest we memorize the town as we look for him in case something ever comes up." The Hyuuga stated. The group nodded before they began to walk through the streets.

**-With Kiba-**

As the Inuzuka was walking through the street, he failed to notice the orange missle that was headed straight for him and the end result was the two of them and a dog got sent flying and crashed into some stand. "MY CABBAGES!" some man cried out in despair as he quickly tried to pick up his lost vegetables.

Kiba quickly sat up. "DAMN IT NARUTO! Watch where you're going next time!" he shouted. Akamaru gave a bark of agreement as the they quickly stood up. "Sorry Kiba. Have you had any luck yet?" he asked. Kiba only frowned further. "No. I haven't found a single place looking for help." The dog ninja stated.

"Well we have to keep looking. Hopefully we'll find something soon." The orange clad ninja stated and with that, they quickly left the area, the blubbering of the vendor behind them going completely ignored.

Soon they came across this one food stand. "Hey, maybe they're looking." Naruto said as the two walked forward, noticing a help wanted sign. Suddenly, some girl with buns in her hair, similar to Tenten's pulled out that sign and put a sign out front that said "POSITION FILLED" "…aww shucks." Kiba said, snapping his fingers. "Looks like we were close though." Naruto said as they turned and left.

Soon the two were finding store after store that seemed to be hiring. However, after many interviews, neither of them were hired. Kiba for his dog and Naruto for his lack of experience. It never dawned on them that Akamaru would not be as accepted in this world and people may not hire Kiba if his schedule needed to revolve around his canine companion. Finally the two stumbled across a veteranarian clinic. After much talking on Kiba's part because he was not only trying to show he had the knowledge and experience, but the receptionist was beautiful, she finally told him they would consider him and to check back in a few days.

"Well that went well." Kiba mused as they kept walking. "For you maybe." Naruto said as they were about to cross a street when suddenly the two of them were grabbed in the back of their collars and drug back. When they turned around, it was three girls. One had long purple hair, the other had short blue hair and the last had orangish red hair in ponytails. "Are you guys crazy?" the blue haired one said.

"What did we do?" Naruto asked, somewhat panicked. "The sign says 'don't walk' because cars are coming. You almost got yourselves killed!" the purple haired one berated as they turned and looked at a sign they had not noticed before, that is, until their attention was drawn away by this giant metal monster that went passed them.

"Are those things cars?" Kiba asked as he pointed at the passing vehicle. The three looked dumbstruck. "Of course. Don't tell us you've never seen one before?" the redhead asked, a curious look on her face. Kiba quickly stepped in. "We're from another…land." He said cautiously, now realizing how much of a risk he was taking.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" one of them said, suddenly their attitudes changing into somewhat warm smiles. "Well then, in case you didn't know, welcome to Mahora." The blue haired one said. Naruto suddenly nodded. "A man from before told me this entire area is owned by a school." He stated and the girls nodded. "Yep. This is more of the city area. If you want to get to the boys school, take the trolley to the second stop from here." The purple haired girl said.

"Actually, we're looking for someone." Naruto cut in. "Tall old man, long white spikey hair in a ponytail, carrying a sack." He stated. The girls nodded. "We saw someone like that. He went that way." The orange haired girl said as she turned and pointed off to her left.

"Great! Thanks!" they said, glancing at the sign that suddenly turned to 'walk' and quickly dashed off. The three girls shrugged and went back to their business.

As the two boys ran around looking for Jiraiya, they suddenly stopped and noticed a building that had a help wanted sign in front. Deciding to step inside, they were amazed at the amount of products on sale. "Welcome to Goldenrod Department store. How may I help you?" a woman suddenly asked as she stepped towards the two boys. "Um…I'm looking for a job." Naruto stated. "Oh perfect! I see you're a student. This is wonderful. We needed two more spots." The woman said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Student?" The two ninja asked aloud as they looked at Naruto's clothing. Unbeknownst to them, but Naruto had copied the clothes of a male student. Not that they knew that. "So what shift are you free for?" the woman asked as she handed Naruto a clipboard and a pen.

Naruto stared at it for a bit before he started filling the information out. "Anytime actually." He responded without thinking. The woman seemed to pause for a bit before smiling. "Well we do need help for our night shift." She stated. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, sounds great." He said.

"Perfect! We'll go over your information." She said, pulling the clipboard away from Naruto and gave him a cheery smile, in fact, it was starting to creep out both the boys and the dog. "And in two days you'll find out if you have a new job." She said.

Naruto and Kiba nodded and quickly left the shop. Relief washing over them once they were gone. "Please, don't let me get hired…" Naruto started praying. "For once I don't blame you." Kiba said with a sigh. With the women pushed to the back of their minds, they resumed looking for Jiraiya.

Suddenly, the found the man sitting in front of a hotel, looking somewhat drunk. "Pervy sage…what are you doing drinking in the middle of the day?" Naruto scolded the man. Kiba looked confused, why was the man drinking?

"Hush brat. I made some new friends today." The man stated. "Oh really? Go peeping did you?" Naruto accused, to which the toad sage simply snorted. "As if. I met this one guy who looked older than me, we started talking, got a few drinks and next thing you know I have another job." He said.

"As i-wait…ANOTHER…job?" Naruto asked. "Yep." The older ninja hiccuped. "First I went and got a deal going with some company to get my books sold here. Then the old man offered me a teaching job to which I accepted." The sennin stated.

"He was even kind enough to give me an advance in pay so we could get a room for all of us." The ninja said as he picked up Sasuke, and went inside the building he was sitting outside of. The two wide eyed genin simply followed after Jiraiya as he went to the front desk.

"I'd like a large room please." He said. The man nodded. "Certainly, how long will you be staying with us?" the man asked. "Indefinitely." Jiraiya answered to which the man nodded. "Okay, are these two with you?" the man asked, pointing at Naruto and Kiba. "Yep." He stated.

"Okay so…you get a small discount for the student." He stated, to which Naruto's eye twitched slightly. "I'm a teacher as well." Jiriaya cut in. The man gave a small nod. "Okay." To which he started typing away at his computer again.

"A months stay is going to cost 12,500 yen." The man said. "Yen?" Kiba and Naruto asked. Jiraiya pulled out some bills they hadn't seen before and paid the man before he handed them four sets of card keys. "Enjoy your stay." The man said as the three ninja, a dog and unconscious Uchiha went upstairs.

Answer time!

I'm putting these at the end of the chapter to explain some things many people may not know or understand.

1. Takamichi's Cigarette Case: I've seen this on the game Metal Gear Solid 4 and in a few movies. People take this small round container and put their cigarette inside it. I'm guessing it kills it.

2. Bun Haired Girl: It's Chao for those wondering. Kiba and Naruto arrived shortly after Tenten got her job.

3. Goldenrod Department Store: Pokemon Gold reference. I was trying to think of someplace Naruto could work that didn't depend on any set skills. Walmart and Kmart came to mind, but I had no clue on what to rename them.

4. School Uniforms: Naruto is wearing one, unbeknownst to them and that's how he got his job and the discount at the hotel.

5. Akamaru and Cheerleaders: Some people may not have realized but the cheerleaders didn't notice Akamaru. My argument is he's hiding in Kiba's hood and can't be seen through the transformation.

6. Yen Amount: I checked online for the price of 12,500 yen and it came around $153.50. Now I have no idea on the currency and exchange rate, but that sounded about right for a months stay so I went with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Coping With Reality

A Naruto and Negima Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima. Naruto is owned by Mushashi Kishimoto and Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akumatsu.

Chapter 3: My own little world

Jiraiya pushed the key into the doorknob and gave it a turn. It moved easily and the toad sage pushed it open before walking inside. The room was furnished with two futons, a tv, a sliding window with a table and two chairs in front of it, a dresser and another door that led into a rather large bathroom.

Jiraiya gave a nod of approval before setting the sack disguised Sasuke on the floor between the futons and sitting down on one of the chairs by the window. "You guys should go find the others and bring them back here so they know where we're staying."

Naruto and Kiba nodded before grabbing three of the keys and leaving the room. As they walked out the lobby doors , the weight of the situation seemed to finally hit the two and they gave out a resigned sigh. "Naruto, please tell me that I'm trapped in a genjutsu." Kiba said.

"If you're stuck in one then so am I." Naruto replied. "That's not exactly comforting to hear but whatever." Kiba muttered before the two resumed walking off in search of the rest of the group.

"This seems so unreal." Kiba continued. "This world is just so different from our own, it's a little overwhelming." "A little?" Naruto chided in. Kiba snorted. "You get what I mean." He replied. "Yeah. This place is crazy. At least I'm with people I know." Naruto stated.

Kiba gave a nod in reply. He then glanced up ahead of him and noticed the others walking towards them. "Oh great. We found them." Kiba said as he and Naruto picked up their pace to meet up with their friends. "Hey guys." Shikamaru greeted. "How goes the job hunt?"

Kiba and Naruto grinned. "Great…maybe. Anyways, pervy sage found us a hotel to stay in." Naruto stated. "Great. I could use a rest." Shikamaru muttered. "Shikamaru, you ALWAYS need a rest." Naruto and Kiba deadpanned. "Troublesome. Let's just go." The Nara said as he rubbed the back of his head.

-The Hotel-

"So you all found something to do…good." Jiraiya stated, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "I know this is a lot of trouble, but I'm going to have to ask you guys to keep your skills as shinobi a secret." The toad sage said as he opened his eyes.

"Any reason why?" Tenten asked, finally speaking for the first time since their previous meet-up. "Troublesome." Shikamaru chimed in. "Most of the people in this town look like civialians. Worst of all, the entire town feels almost devoid of chakra." Shikamaru stated. "Also, we don't want to bring unwanted attention to ourselves and get in any more trouble than we're already in." the lazy chuunin added.

Jiraiya gave a small nod at that. "Right. So for now, I don't want any unnecesary actions being taken. Last thing we need is to have potential threats beating down our door." With that, the toad sage stood and made his way to one of the beds. "In the meantime, we should get some rest." Everyone else gave a small nod before they began to make themselves as comfortable as they could on the floor. Or in the case of Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke, fighting for the second bed.

-MEANWHILE-

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" a redheaded kunoichi shouted. Anger and frustration were clearly evident on her face, but along with the other ninja around her there was also a slight hint of fear. They were in a strange place, they had no idea where they were and the thing they were dealing with most was that Orochimaru had probably lied to them. According to him, upon using that jutsu they were supposed to be dead, all of them.

But then woke up and every single one of them were alive and well, barring their confusion of course. The blue haired boy with purple make-up gave a small sigh before he stood up and glanced out over the rooftops that the four were currently occupying.

"As annoying as this is, we need to make the best of this situation." He said, taking charge. The redhead snorted. "Yeah, that's a real fucking brilliant plan you have there, Sakon." The redhead said. Suddenly, the large guy with the orange mohawk spoke up. "Tayuya, girls should use such lan-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP JIROBU!" The now identified Tayuya cut in.

"Geez, why don't you be quiet, alright?" The six armed ninja spoke up. "We don't want any enemies finding us. Especially those leaf nin." He stated. Tayuya was about to reply but Sakon held his arm up, silencing her. "Kidomarus right. We don't know anything about this place." He said.

"First thing I suggest we do is some scouting so we know what kind of place this is before we even attempt to purchase supplies." Sakon stated. The other three gave a nod before they vanished.

-TIMESKIP TO THREE DAYS LATER-

It was Naruto's first day of work at the Goldenrod Department store. He had been hired for the evening shift and the creepy manager from before was giving him a rundown on all of his duties. "So remember our motto Uzumaki-san. Support, endurance, persistence, perception, understanding, kindness and undisputed." She said, her toothy grin getting wider.

"Um…SEPPUKU?" Naruto asked. "Why, YES! You're right! See, you're being more perceptive as we speak!" she said, making the jinchuuriki pale as he contemplated the reasoning for those exact words.

-With Rock Lee-

It wasn't a good day for the taijustu specialist so far. They had him try working a register, but he broke one of them because he input everything too fast for the machine to keep up. They had him work in the perfume department but a few customers were complaining that he was too forward and had nearly drowned a few people with fumes alone.

They couldn't put him in receiving due to his injuries so they put him in the clothing section. Lee was feeling pretty down about the entire thing. Suddenly, a middle aged woman walked up to him. "Excuse me young man." Making Lee glance up towards her. "Oh, yes?" he replied. "I would like your opinion on something." She said as she held up two shirts. One was blue, the other was orange.

"Which do you think would look better on me?" she asked, holding both sweaters up. Lee took a moment to analyze before he cleared his throat, closed his eyes and a serious look overtook his facial features. "Ma'am. Forgive me but I do not believe those shirts would do you any honor." He said.

"Oh my! What do you mean?" the woman asked, clearly confused about her choice in clothing. "What you need ma'am, is something green. Something form fitting and yet stylishly hip!" The woman stared at Lee blankly for a second, trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Green?" she questioned. "Yes!" Lee answered before he suddenly pulled out a smaller green shirt and handed it to her. "Please, try it on." He pleaded. She stepped into the dressing room and once changed, stepped out. "I feel silly. I haven't worn clothes like this since I was in school." She said, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"But look at you! Your flames of youth burn brightly in that shirt ma'am!" Lee said, nearly in tears as he gave compliment after compliment. "Green is the color of spring, of YOUTH!" Lee's voice began to pick up, catching the attention of some nearby shoppers, and his manager.

"You think I look younger in this?" she questioned as she glanced at herself in the mirror. "I've never seen such flames of youth before! We should all strive to be as youthful and hip as you ma'am!" Lee continued. "If I cannot match your youth, then I will do 500 pushups! And if I cannot do that, I will run 200 laps around the store! And if I cannot do th-" he was cut off as the manager grabbed Lee. "You. Are. Making. A. SCENE!" the manager said, interrupting Lee's tirade and making the boy frown.

Suddenly, other customers began to walk over. "Excuse me but do you have this vest in green?" a man asked. "I want this sweater in green!" an older woman stated. "Hey! I want these lime jogging pants!" some guy said. Lee's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face as more and more people began to ask for this so called youthful clothing. The manager looked slightly stunned before he gave Lee a pat on the back. "Good work." He said before walking off.

"Never fear, I, the beautiful green beast of Konoha will help you all achieve greater flames of youth!" Lee declared as more people began rushing over and grabbing anything they could find.

-Chao Bao Zi-

TenTen felt ridiculous in the uniform, exposed actually. But she didn't pay it too much mind as she was rushing back and forth with orders, stacking trays on her arms and handing over the food to the customers. For such a small stand, it had a surprising amount of customers. But despite this, there was no slack coming from the kitchen and the orders were coming out quickly.

After the first rush was done, TenTen wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead with a cloth from the kitchen. "How's your first day?" a Chinese girl with buns in her hair asked as she stepped up to TenTen. She glanced over at the girl, who looked like TenTen in some way, which had actually unnerved both of them at first.

"It's amazing how many customers you have." She said as she looked out the window of the stand towards where all the customers were at. "But I'm actually enjoying it." TenTen said, turning and smiling at the girl, who gave her a grin in return. "Great. You've been a big help." She said before she began cracking her knuckles.

"Now then, I suggest you get ready because this was just the first rush. We usually have two more swarms before it begins to calm down. Then we have lunch to worry about." She stated. TenTen's eyes widened.

-The Sushi Bar-

Shikamaru and Chouji felt so out of place, it was ridiculous. A few of the other employees did the old style of preparing the food out in the open and they gave Lee a run for his money with how loud and random their shouting was.

"AHHHHWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the one cutting fish at a table shouted before he flung a knife across the room and into the kitchen, barely missing the two ninja as they ducked under the blade. They then heard the unmistakable sound of flesh getting cut into and a man screaming before a thump hit the ground.

"HE NO WORK HERE NO MORE." The man who threw the knife declared. "Well no shit, you killed the man!" Shikamaru muttered his eyes wide and his hands somewhat shaky. He was unsure if they should be concerned that the event happened, or the fact that the customers didn't look that shocked about the scene that had just transpired.

"Shikamaru, I'm scared." Chouji whimpered as he kept glancing behind him, expecting more flying blades to appear out of nowhere. "I am too, but let's just do our job and get the hell out of here." The Nara stated.

-With Neji-

"Is that clear? I want a deep, muscle massage and if I feel so much as an ounce of stress once we're finished, I will have your job mister." The man said to the annoyed Hyuuga, who looked ready to just strangle the man and call it a day.

Once the man lay down, Neji activated his Byakugan and with quick, precise jabs, began to poke and massage the mans back. "Oooh. Ohhhh. Oh you're good." The man said. Neji smirked, confidence just radiating off him as he began to add in a bit of chakra.

-With Kiba at the vets office-

Kiba had every intention of asking his boss out. That was the main reason he took the job aside from the fact that he knew how to care for animals. But he didn't have the time! She was working him ragged and it wasn't even noon yet! He had to feed and water the animals, do an inventory check, organize the medicine and feed, run the register, help customers that came in with their pets, distribute medicine to sick animals, do a count on the animals that were in the office. The worst part was someone's black cat managed to get out of the cage and Kiba had to chase the thing down for a couple hours. He was so pissed, it reminded him too much of a certain D rank mission he didn't care too much for.

By the time his break finally came, he nearly collapsed. Just then, a jingle from the door alerted him that a customer had walked in. "Hello! I think there's something wrong with my cat." The young girl, who Kiba recognized instantly that had stopped him in the street a few days ago, had said as she placed her cat on the counter.

His coworker gave a small nod. "Hello Sakurako-san. What seems to be the problem today?" she asked the orange haired girl, who was now identified as Sakurako. "She's been lazy all day and just refuses to move." Sakurako said. Suddenly there was a crash in the backroom and a black cat came charging past Sakurako, scaring her cat who also got up and ran off. "Ah! Wait!" Sakurako called after her cat.

Kiba growled as he watched the two cats run off into the back. 'EVERY GOD DAMN TIME!' he thought as he quickly stood up and began to chase after the runaway animals.

-With Jiraiya-

"I see. It is funny that you should bring up your students occupations as ninja." An older man with an odd shaped head and long beard stated. He reached for his saucer of sake and drank it. "As it stands, this place is run by, as we are called, mages." The man said.

Jiraiya gave him an odd stare. "Mages?" He asked, unfamiliar with the word. "Yes. Mages. Magicians. Sorcerers. Witches. Warlocks…all practitioners of the arcane arts." At this the man turned to face Jiraiya. "Magic." He said. Jiraiya's eyes widened at this. "Wow, that's…wow." He said before he reached for his own saucer and drank down his sake. The two had met again at a bar of the older man's choosing to discuss the toad sages' future teaching career and the conversation slowly edged towards this big reveal.

It started innocently enough until he had brought up that he could sense Jiraiya was using some kind of energy around his body. The air had gotten tense and a few questions were asked, but afterwards the air between the two had calmed down considerably, which lead us to the situation at hand.

The older man gave a nod. "That is to be expected. However, I feel it imperative to tell you this because it may help you for what I'm about to ask you." At this, Jiraiya turned to face him. "And what would you ask of me, Dean Konoe?"

Chapter 3 end, all will be answered later.


	4. Chapter 4

Coping with Reality

Chapter 4: Unlikely allies

Hey all, Kain here. Better late than never I usually say but I do realize my update time is ridiculous. Contrary to popular belief I had this chapter written and then…power outtage lost it all. I got frustrated, like always and said to hell with it and went on to pursue other interests.

I'm thinking about writing ahead this time because I have quite a bit of the story planned. Problem is, I'm not sure how to put it in words. Also, expect the chapters to get longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I thought we went over this last chapter?

"Magic…" Naruto said with a deadpan expression on his face. Seeing Jiraiya's expression unchanged, he continued. "You're serious." The toad sage let out a small sigh. "Of course I'm serious. The old man I've been talking to told me all about it." He explained.

"You sure he's not senile?" Kiba piped in. "No, because he proved it." The young ninja still looked doubtful. "Let me explain."

**-FLASHBACK-**

"You want to hire us?" Jiraiya looked confused. "Indeed. It's not unusual is it? Hired ninja to complete any tasks I need done. At least that's how I recall them in the warring times." Konoe chimed in.

"It's rather forward." The sennin said. "If I am to believe your story, you are in need of financial assistance. After hearing mine, you do not doubt I need insurance for not only this schools but my granddaughters safety?" the dean rebuttled.

"I see your point." Jiriaya said. "But this magic. I still can't believe it." At this Konoe chuckled before he pulled out a small stick with a crescent moon at the end of it. "Practe bigi naru ardesca." The dean said, and suddenly a small ball of fire appeared at the end of the wand. Jiraiya was speechless, but his expression hadn't changed.

"This is just a beginners spell." The dean explained as the fireball sizzled out and he put the wand away quickly. "While I can pass that off as nothing more than a parlor trick or a cigarette lighter, any bigger spells would draw unwanted attention and possibly cause damage." He finished before he reached for his cup of sake and took a drink.

"I guess I have no choice but to believe that." Jiraiya said. "I didn't feel you use any chakra." He added before reaching for the bottle and refilling his cup. The dean let out a small laugh. "Believe it or not, all I ask is for your assistance. You and your students do missions for me, help to keep Mahora and my granddaughter safe, and I will make sure you receive payment for your services." He said.

The sennin downed his drink in one gulp. "Alright."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Troublesome. This sounds like annoying work." Shikamaru said aloud with a sigh. "It beats working at that sushi place though." Chouji said. "Anything would be better than that job." Shikamaru grumbled.

"How about a sewage cleaner?" Jiraiya piped in. "…I stand corrected." The Nara grumbled while every had a small laugh. "But that aside. This is our long term mission." The toad sage spoke up before he pulled out a small photo.

The photo had a picture of a girl with chocolate brown eyes and long black hair. "This is Konoka Konoe. She's similar to a princess you could say and we're being paid to protect her and this town from trouble." Everyone was studying the photo before TenTen's eyes widened.

"I saw her earlier today!" she spoke up. "She was at the restaurant I work at." Jiraiya gave a small nod. "The catch is though…she can't know we're protecting her and we're to avoid revealing we know who she is." Neji nodded. "It makes sense. We're total strangers after all and it's not like this princess needs to know us."

"There is one more catch." Jiraiya cut in. "We can't reveal that we're ninja or reveal anything about magic. Especially to her, I don't want that information leaking."

"Why especially to her? If she's an heir, shouldn't she know about the problems around her?" Lee asked. "Her grandfather wants her to live a happy life without worry or fear. That's why he's keeping this knowledge from her."

"I DON'T LIKE IT!" Naruto suddenly shouted. "I don't think that's right keeping her in the dark like that!" he added before Jiraiya bopped him over the head. "Keep your voice down. Besides, it's not our place. We're visitors here working for someone who was kind enough to help us out. This isn't like Konoha where you could get away with whatever you want because the Hokage liked you. It's a different ball game here where we could easily be killed with nobody knowing or caring."

His words had sunken deep, Naruto had stopped rubbing his head and his eyes widened, as did everyone elses. "Remember. We have no home here. We are strangers and this is the best we can do until we figure things out. Now I suggest you all get some sleep. Tomorrow we start missions alongside your regular jobs. I'll be choosing who goes on what mission we get but for now I wouldn't let it worry you. It's not like we're going to get something too difficult to start us off with." The sennin said with a small smile.

**-The next day-**

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF JOB IS THIS?!" Naruto let out a yell of frustration as he blocked a strike from the demon he was fighting. He, Shikamaru and Chouji had been assigned the first mission which was patrol one of the southern areas of Mahora. However, what the dean hadn't told Jiraiya was this was actually a test to see if they were up to par with his expectations.

Konoe knew that a demon had infiltrated the barrier and instead of sending one of his more experienced slayers to deal with it, he figured it would be a good chance as any to see if these ninja were all that Jiraiya claimed them to be.

The thing had taken them by surprise but thanks to some quick reflexes, had saved them from getting clawed, save Naruto's jumpsuit which had three tears in it. Shikamaru was trying to grab the thing with his shadow posession but the demon kept vanishing and moving around too fast for him to properly grab hold of it.

Chouji was trying his best to assist Naruto but the things claws were sharp and his arms were covered in lacerations from trying to block with his arms alone which made gripping a kunai rather difficult when you were losing blood and the muscles in your arm were tore.

The beast suddenly popped up and Naruto threw a kunai at it, which it leaned to avoid and lunged at Naruto, before it suddenly halted in front of him. "Shadow possession jutsu, success." Shikamaru stated with a strained look on his face.

"Now Chouji!" Naruto shouted and the big boned ninja was more than happy to abloge. "EXPANSION JUTSU!" he yelled as his arm grew to a monstrous size over his head and he brought his hand down like the fist of an angry god onto the paralyzed demon.

The forest shook and there was a small explosion as the ground was tore apart. The demon suddenly began to disentigrate and the three could only stare in shock. "What the hell?!" Naruto shouted for good measure.

**-The apartment-**

The door suddenly slammed open, causing Jiraiya to glance over and his eyes widened upon noticing Naruto's clothes and Chouji's arms. "What happened?" he said as he stood up. "We were patrolling when this monster suddenly appeared and attacked us!" Naruto shouted.

The toad sage had a raised eyebrow and Shikamaru let out a small sigh. "It's troublesome but he's right. We were attacked by this strange looking creature with extremely sharp claws. It was unbelievably fast and I'm not sure we could have taken it in a one on one fight. It took us by surprise and if we didn't have our backs to each other, it would have probably beaten us." The Nara explained.

"So the old man wasn't lying just joking about demons." Jiraiya mused aloud. "Demon? Is that what that was?" Chouji asked. "Seems so. We're going to go over your fight when the others are here and we're going to have to kick up your training."

"More training?" Naruto asked, getting excited at the idea of it. "Yes. I don't know what this world is entirely like but…I won't sit around and leave you all unable to handle anything when you're completely alone. We're going to definitely be working on your speed." The sennin said with a small sigh.

"This also works out in my favor. Neji, TenTen, Lee and Kiba work mornings. Chouji and Shikamaru, you two work afternoons and Naruto has a night shift. While the others are at work I'll be training the rest of y-" "Nnnngh"

Conversation was cut short as everyone turned and saw Sasuke stirring. "Good, you're finally up." Jiraiya started, Sasuke quickly realized he was tied and began to frantically look around. "I'll have to get you up to speed on things. But first…" Jiraiya stopped and turned towards Chouji. "I suggest you clean up before you head to work."

The two gave a nod before Chouji vanished into the bathroom and Shikamaru henged into his alternate clothes.

**-A FEW HOURS LATER-**

"I see." Sasuke said as he slowly stared at his tea. Jiraiya had only let him out of his ropes on the word that Sasuke agreed to not run away and listen to what he had to say. The Uchiha agreed but he wasn't happy. His attitude turned even darker upon hearing the end of the story.

"So I guess the next thing you can do is get some rest and then go find yourself a job to help us." The toad sage said. "After all…you're the reason we're even in this mess." He added and Sasuke slightly tsk'd at those words. But he couldn't argue the validity of them and had sworn he would go find something.

Naruto then stood up and henged into his alternate clothes. "Where you heading, dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Work." Naruto replied before he walked out the door. "But for now…why don't you let me take a look at that seal on your neck? Not like it's going to hurt anything. Orochimaru isn't here and it's neither is your brother." Sasuke's eyes filled with anger but he relented and let the sennin look at his neck.

**-TenTen-**

"Order ready for customer twenty five!" Satsuki called out as she placed the dish out on the heated tray. TenTen picked it up and quickly placed it on the tray she was carrying that had other meals and drinks on it.

She quickly began to hand them out to their customers and just as she finished putting the last plate down a few customers called out. "I'd like the curry special!"

"I'll have the mongolian chicken please!"

"Squid ink spaghetti here!"

And just as quickly as the orders were coming in they were also going out. TenTen was slightly sweaty and tired from all her work but she was enjoying herself. Soon her shift was over and the place was getting cleaned up.

"Hey." Chao called to her, causing her to look up from her sweeping. "Good work today. Looks like you're getting the hang of things pretty quickly." She complimented the weapons mistress as she was wiping off the counters.

"Oh, thanks. I'm actually enjoying myself a lot. This job gives me a good workout." TenTen said with a smile on her face. Chao let out a small laugh. "Well I'm glad. The last few workers were only temporary but they could barely keep up with the workload."

Chao then turned and a strange smile appeared on her face. "You on the other hand…you can keep up…just fine." She said before going back to her current task. TenTen suddenly felt strange but ignored it before resuming her work.

**-The Sushi Bar-**

The place was hectic as always but this time Shikamaru and Chouji were in the backroom sorting out ingredients. Suddenly a cleaver flew past their faces, making both of them jump in shock and going on alert.

"YOU TWO! TOO RELAXED! GO TAKE BREAK IF TIRED!" the elderly man said before vanishing back to the front of the store. "I'm never going to get used to this place…" Shikamaru said as he felt his forehead. He was certain the knife had touched him.

"You're telling me. This place is horrifying, even in the backroom. There's no safe place." The bigger ninja said in slight worry. The man washing dishes however stopped and turned to them. "Safety is how you percieve it." The man said before turning back to his own task.

"What does that mean?" Chouji asked. "Troublesome. Let's just finish our work." Shikamaru said before another knife came flying in. "OI! I THOUGHT I SAY TAKE BREAK!" The older man from before said.

"Eh, but you said if we're t-" "YOUR LOSS! BACK TO WORK!" the man said before vanishing out to the front again. "Aww man!" Chouji grumbled.

**-Kiba-**

'She's _a maniac. Maaaaniac on the floor. And she's dancing like she's never danced before!_' the radio on the front desk produced this noise in a langauge Kiba couldn't freaking understand. This day had been progressively getting worse and worse for him.

First that damn cat had escaped again numerous times throughout the day and had once even gotten outside the building somehow where Kiba had to track it down.

Then he had no money for lunch so he was hungry.

Made worse by the fact that a few people brought in some unruly animals. Seriously, who kept a pig as a pet?

And finally he had asked out his fellow employee for her to reply that she was already seeing someone. All in all it was a bad day for Kiba. With his shift finally over, he was going to head home, showever, get something to eat and sleep when he suddenly heard a crash in the backroom.

"Kiba! Taro's loose again!"

With a resigned sigh, Kiba put his jacket back on the rack and made his way to the backroom.

-Naruto-

Naruto walked into the department store where he worked, clocked in and put on his store apron to show he was an employee when suddenly his creepy manager appeared. "Ah Naruto! I'm so glad you're here, you have impeccible timing!" she said.

Naruto blinked, he hadn't even sensed her at all. "Oh, did you need something?" he asked. If it were possible, her smile widened. "Why yes. We have a new employee and I was hoping you two could partner up so you can both get used to working here and together, much faster!" she said.

Naruto shrugged. "Alright. Where are they?" he asked. "Oh! Right here." She said before turning around and reaching for someone behind the clothes rack. Suddenly, Naruto was face to face with a familiar redhead.

"Naruto! Say hello to your new coworker, Tayuya!" Naruto's eyes widened. Tayuya's eyes widened. "YOU!"

Stay tuned for chapter five.


End file.
